


Your hands on my body

by Bodacious_Boudica



Series: Seventeen Smutty fanfic (OH so genius....) [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodacious_Boudica/pseuds/Bodacious_Boudica
Summary: "Hi I'm Mingyu, your 3 o'clock.""Well come on in, I'll be right with you. Just go on into the room and undress.""Undress?!" Mingyu's voice cracked."Well yes. I mean how else will I get to all those tense muscles?"Wonwoo made sure to admire the real estate as he walked down the short hallway behind Mingyu.He wouldn't mind giving this client a happy ending.





	Your hands on my body

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while. I apologize, but here have some Meanie porn.

[Right There- Nicole Scherzinger ft 50 Cent](https://youtu.be/t-vTaktsUSw)

Wonwoo was sitting in a fluffy white robe scrolling through his Instagram feed when he heard a throat being cleared near him. 

Glancing up from his phone, he saw a large hand extended towards him. Following the hand along an arm, his gaze roved up and then up some more, before reaching a handsome face with a shy smile. 

"Hi," handsome guy said. 

"I'm Mingyu, your co-star." 

Wonwoo felt himself smirk as he took in the eager to please, almost puppy like nature of the other guy. A puppy with big paws he was pleased to note. 

"Wonwoo," he replied shaking hands, and was deeply gratified to note the way Mingyu's hand engulfed his own. Mingyu's headshots and specs definitely did not do him justice. 

 

When Wonwoo's agent had come to him with the 'script' for this film, he had been a bit hesitant. His usual roles were that of the sexy but woefully repressed librarian, professor, teacher or that one memorable time a pastor. He'd always been the shy, quiet one. 

This time he was being cast as the poor little rich boy, with an insatiable appetite. Looking at his co-star he could honestly say he was looking forward to the challenge. He hoped the newcomer could rise to the occasion. 

 

"OK ok, glad you met the new talent Wonwoo. Now why don't we get started?" Jun, the director walked into the cast area clapping his hands together. 

"Babe, are we ready to go? Lighting good?" Jun turned to shout down the short corridor leading to the main set. 

"Ready when they are!" came the shouted reply from Jun's boyfriend Minghao. 

"Right then, let's get this show on the road then. Mingyu, great look, love the awkward accountant look wardrobe and makeup have you working there. Now go outside and wait."

Jun unceremoniously shooed Mingyu outside, where Soonyoung and Seokmin were waiting with the roving camera and microphone to shoot the scene of Mingyu entering. 

 

Wonwoo closed his Instagram feed and picked up the skimpy pink satin gown wardrobe had set out for him. Chan kept supplying him with less and less clothes each time. This time it was a pair of lacy white panties underneath a very short gown that was barely held together with a belt. After changing robes he went on set to await his cue. 

"OK quiet on set!" Jun shouted as Wonwoo made himself comfortable on the couch 

"3-2-1.....Aaaand action!"

LITTLE PRINCE MASSAGE

 

"I know it's a travesty! When dad was caught embezzling company funds, he got to go to a cushy minimum security prison. Mom and I had to sell off almost everything." 

Wonwoo sat perched on a couch, chatting to his friend on his last season iPhone. 

"I mean we're basically poor now. All we have left is the mansion and the one beach house. I mean I only have two cars! I had to sell the others. Now I have to work, it's so exhausting." 

The doorbell rang, interrupting his complaints. 

"I've got to go, my 3 o'clock appointment is here. Yes love you too Olivia, kisses mwah mwah."

He ended his call on loud fake air kisses.

Wonwoo flounced to the door that lead to his makeshift massage parlour just off the main house. 

He couldn't believe the massage therapist certification-that he'd gotten as a way to spice up his and his ex-boyfriend Aaron's sex life-would actually need to be put to use outside the bedroom. 

Wonwoo had managed to garner a small group of patrons who paid good money for him to massage away their stress. Mostly business men his dad's age. So far only one had been crass enough to request a happy ending. Wonwoo had immediately had him cancelled from his client list. Wonwoo may have been poor but he had standards. 

The doorbell rang again. 

"Geez you old geezer, I'm coming, just hold on," Wonwoo mumbled under his breath. 

Reaching the door Wonwoo swung it open, just as his client was reaching for the doorbell again. 

And boy what a client it was! 

Younger than his usual, maybe even Wonwoo's age. Dressed in an ill fitting cheap suit, with a terrible tie and hair slicked back with product. This guy looked like a typical office worker. 

"Hi I'm Mingyu, your 3 o'clock." 

"Well come on in, I'll be right with you. Just go on into the room and undress." 

"Undress?!" Mingyu's voice cracked. 

"Well yes. I mean how else will I get to all those tense muscles?" 

Wonwoo made sure to admire the real estate as he walked down the short hallway behind Mingyu. 

Not even the terrible cut of the suit could disguise the width of Mingyu's shoulders and the muscles in his ass as he walked. One of Mingyu's thighs was almost two of his own. Wonwoo may be poor, but he wasn't dead below the waist. He wouldn't mind giving this client a happy ending. 

Xxxx 

Mingyu stood in the curtained off changing area hyperventilating as he waited for Jeonghan to answer. 

"What do you want Mingyu?" Jeonghan answered his phone with his usual grace. 

"The masseuse! It's it's......" 

"OK I'm going to need more than that to go on."

"Wonwoo!" 

"Your old high school crush Wonwoo? The one you used to jerk off to?" 

Mingyu made a strangled sound. 

"I'll take that as a yes. Hey Jisoo babe, babe! Mingyu's all time crush is his masseuse. Yes Wonwoo." 

Now Jisoo was involved in this mess. Mingyu felt like crawling underneath a rock and dying. 

When his collegues presented him with a massage certificate in celebration of his last promotion, he'd been so happy. Now he was starting to think they were trying to embarrass him to death. He wouldn't put anything past them. 

Jeonghan's laugh interrupted Mingyu's train of thought. 

"Jisoo says to make the most of this opportunity. Grab it with both hands. Take the bull by the horns and go down on your knees in thanks. Oh my gosh babe I'm such a good influence on you! Remember Mingyu pics or it didn't happen!" 

Mingyu once again choked on air as Jeonghan signed off with a frankly evil chuckle. 

With nothing else left to do Mingyu undressed. A very short towel was all he saw to wrap around his hips. Leaving his clothing in a neat pile, he walked into the massage room. 

As he entered, Wonwoo turned around and smiled. The satin gown was gaping open slightly, exposing his collar bones. 

"There you are, I thought you changed your mind. Just lie down and we'll get started." Wonwoo patted the table invitingly. 

Gripping the towel Mingyu managed to climb up and lie down on his stomach. 

"So big guy," Wonwoo stated, warming some oil between his hands, "just lie back, relax and let me take care of you."

As the massage progressed, Mingyu felt himself actually relaxing. His tense neck and shoulder muscles started unclenching as Wonwoo worked. 

The almost hypnotic strokes of Wonwoo's strong hands up and down his neck leeched the tension. When Wonwoo moved to his back Mingyu felt himself almost melt into the table. But the more he relaxed, the more troublesome blood flow to certain areas became. By the time Wonwoo had his hands on Mingyu's legs, firmly massaging his calf muscles and even the soles of his feet, Mingyu had more pressing concerns. Literally. Pressing against his stomach. 

Mingyu started quietly freaking out all over again. 

"Hmmm, you've tensed up again Mingyu. Turn over and let me get your front." 

As if in a dream, Mingyu rolled over awkwardly. 

As soon as he did, he wished he hadn't. 

"Wow, would you look at that!" Wonwoo exclaimed. 

Mingyu's erection strained against the towel, precome leaking from the slit leaving a wet mark. 

Mingyu felt his ears flame. 

"Oh no don't be shy now, I'm flattered. Is that all for me?" 

Reaching out Wonwoo ran a gentle finger along Mingyu's length through the towel. 

"If this is my gift then surely I can unwrap it?" 

Wonwoo daintily slipped his hand under the towel and started fondling Mingyu. 

"You were a bitch to me in high school!" Mingyu blurted out suddenly sitting up. 

"Wait! What now?!" 

Wonwoo's grip slackened. 

"In high school, I had a huge crush on you. But you were super rude and called me a Hobbit!" 

At this point Mingyu was really doubting his sanity. He had his dream guy, his literal wet dream, fondling his dick and he was rehashing high school drama. Somewhere Jeonghan was laughing at him. 

"Wait, are you Mingyu? Kim Mingyu? That Mingyu?" 

Wonwoo extricated his hand with some difficulty. 

"Well damn, I was right."

Now Mingyu was thoroughly confused and it must have shown on his face. 

"You must have overheard me gossiping about you and gotten the wrong idea. I know I never called you a Hobbit to your face." 

"Aha, I was right! Plus it's worse that you called me a Hobbit behind my back," Mingyu was quick to point out. 

"No, my friends were teasing me because I said you were kind of cute. They were mocking me because that was before you hit your growth spurt and you were only slightly taller than Jihoon. I simply pointed out that you had large feet, like a Hobbit. I also said that you would grow into your feet. "

Mingyu stared slack jawed. 

"You thought I was cute?! But but but you started dating Kim Jongin soon after." 

"Mingyu, Jongin was like your doppelganger, plus he was an older guy. With you ignoring me, I wasn't about to pass on dating a hot older guy."

Mingyu's entire world view was shaken. As he stood there, his brain short circuiting, Wonwoo gave him a speculative look. 

" If you're done freaking out, can we get back to what we started?"

When Mingyu lay back down, Wonwoo smirked at him. 

"So where were we? Ah, I was unwrapping my gift." 

Wonwoo's hands slipped underneath the towel again. 

Grasping Mingyu's length he removed the towel that was hindering his view. 

Once the towel was gone, he ran a teasing finger up and down the shaft. 

Mingyu gripped the side of the massage table tightly, tilting his hips up slightly to get more contact. 

Wonwoo responded by lightly gripping his shaft and rubbing a thumb along the frenulum. Mingyu saw stars as he moaned and canted his hips up even more. Wonwoo started moving his hand up and down the shaft, making sure to add a special rub with the pad of his thumb to the frenulum with each upstroke. 

Just when Mingyu felt his orgasm cresting and his balls starting to contract Wonwoo abruptly withdrew his hand. 

Mingyu groaned as he felt his orgasm slip just beyond his reach. 

 

Wonwoo responded by removing his robe. As the pink satin slid down his body, a pair of tiny white lacy panties were revealed. Mingyu almost swallowed his tongue. Wonwoo swung a long leg up and straddled Mingyu easily. As he settled, Mingyu reached up and gripped Wonwoo's hips. Starting up a rhythm, he rolled his hips in counterpoint to Wonwoo's, grinding up against him and making a mess of his panties. Soon enough the panties ended up on the floor. Mingyu barely got a glimpse of Wonwoo's dick before Wonwoo was straddling him again. His thighs gripped Mingyu tightly and he wriggled himself into position. 

Oil slicked hands came to rest on Mingyu's chest as Wonwoo settled himself. Mingyu gripped an ass cheek in each hand, spreading Wonwoo open. His dick ended up snugly cradled in the cleft of Wonwoo's ass, the slick head rubbing against Wonwoo's hole. 

Wonwoo shuddered as the head caught on his rim. Time was suspended as Mingyu grit his teeth and held himself completely still. Not daring to move, not daring to breathe, holding onto his control by the skin of his teeth. 

Wonwoo paused before he leaned forward, reaching over Mingyu's head to pick up something. 

The clicking sound of a cap opening clued Mingyu in to the fact that Wonwoo had opened the massage oil. 

"Give me your hands," Wonwoo said in an authorative tone. 

Mingyu raised his hands quickly and a glob of oil landed in his palm. 

He looked at it blankly as Wonwoo squeezed oil onto his own palm. 

As he rubbed his palms together, Wonwoo scooted back until he was sitting on Mingyu's thighs. 

He trailed his hands over Mingyu's stomach as he made his way down to his groin, making sure to trail a teasing finger under his balls and over his perineum. 

"Now you are going to get me ready, so that I can ride you. Is that ok with you?" 

Mingyu nodded frantically as he rubbed his palms together and reached behind Wonwoo. 

He found Wonwoo's hole, nestled in the shallow cleft between his ass cheeks. He ran a gentle finger over it and felt it contract. 

" Stop teasing me," Wonwoo moaned in his ear. 

One finger became two, as he gently teased the opening. Slipping in the tips of his fingers and feeling the snug fit. Wonwoo wriggled a bit, settling himself more comfortably. Soon Mingyu had two fingers slipping easily in and out of Wonwoo's tight opening. Wonwoo grimaced slightly when a third was added, but he simply pushed his ass back when Mingyu withdrew, chasing the burn.

Using one hand on Mingyu's chest, Wonwoo inched forward up Mingyu's thighs until the head of Mingyu's dick was at his now loosened hole. 

Reaching behind himself, he held Mingyu's dick steady and slowly lowered himself. 

The burn of the penetration set off an ache deep inside him. He clenched his teeth and frantically forced the last few inches inside until he felt his ass meet Mingyu's groin. 

 

"Oh my God it's so deep," he gasped as he rolled his hips down. 

Mingyu's hands gripped his hips tightly as he bucked up. The head of Mingyu's dick rubbed against something that made Wonwoo see stars. Wonwoo felt his orgasm creeping up on him as he rocked himself down onto the length inside of him. He felt the sweat gathering between their bodies, the slick slide of their flesh as they strove for completion. His thighs burned as he rode Mingyu, his breath came in wet pants, gasping as he felt the tension growing at the base of his spine. The last straw came when Mingyu wrapped his large hand around the head of Wonwoo's dick. The tension that had been building snapped like a thread stretched too far. His orgasm crashed into him like a wave battering against the shore and he felt himself collapse onto Mingyu. A few more pumps of his hips and Mingyu joined him. His hands gripping so tightly, Wonwoo knew he would have bruises on his hips. 

They lay there panting, Wonwoo slumped on top of Mingyu. 

"That was amazing!" He whispered in Mingyu's ear. 

" Yeah, better than any of my fantasies," Mingyu mumbled. 

" Fantasies huh?"

Mingyu stayed silent, but a telling blush spread over his cheeks. 

" Really, after what we just did, you're still blushing? " Wonwoo asked incredulously. 

"They must be some kinky fantasies." 

"Yeah well, give me five minutes and I'll show you some more of my fantasies." Mingyu replied. 

"Five minutes? Really that's all you'll need? You talk a big game mister." 

"I'm sure by now you've realised that talk isn't all that's big about me."

"Oh my God I've created a monster." Wonwoo ducked his head and started laughing, Mingyu joining in soon after. 

Xxxx

"Aaaaaaand cut! Great stuff guys," Jun said excitedly. 

"That scene went great, the chemistry was insane! Why don't you hit the showers, then we can do the behind the scenes Q&A." 

Wonwoo climbed off the table with shaky legs. It had been a while since he had had such a good orgasm. 

He bent to pick up the satin gown from the floor and shrugged it on as Mingyu stood too. 

Once Mingyu had wrapped a towel around his waist, Wonwoo turned to him. 

"Wanna help me wash my back?"

At Mingyu's eager nod, Wonwoo turned and headed towards the bathroom. 

As he passed he heard Minghao mutter under his breath

 "Geez, they literally just had sex! I know this, because we filmed it." 

Wonwoo just stuck his tongue out at Minghao and continued toward the bathroom, confident that Mingyu was following. 

All in all, he was looking forward to shooting many more scenes with Mingyu as his costar. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
